


In...and Out

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Gen, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request; Widowmaker soothing anxious reader,





	In...and Out

“Just breath, Cherie,” Widowmaker cooed, “In…and out. In…and-“

“Out, yes I know how to breath, I’ve been doing it for a few years now, I’ve got that under control. About the only fucking thing I do have under control,” you replied a bit too sharply. You didn’t mean to take it out on her, but everything just felt too much right now. It just felt as though your life was teetering and each little weight was making you more likely to tip. And some silly breathing exercises were hardly going to help all that!

Thankfully Amelie knew your frustration was not directed at her. Though most people thought she had no heart, they were very wrong. And it broke it to see you so anxious. But what broke her more was the fact she felt powerless to help you.

“Sorry, Amelie,” you sigh as you bury your head into your hands, “I didn’t mean to snap.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I will not pretend to know what you are going through nor act as though I have all the answers, but I will promise that I am going to be here for you. I cannot be everything you need, but I will try to be someone you deserve.”

You shivered as a chill went through you from her cold arm wrapping around your shoulders. She said nothing, just held you. Which is what you needed in that moment. It was in times like this that you couldn’t understand how people feared her as a ruthless assassin. She was so much more than the thing they had made her. The world saw Widowmaker whereas you saw Amelie. But the world would never see the side you so loved. She was adamant that side be buried with her husband. But you had found a way to brush away the dirt and resurrect the part of her she thought was lost.

As cold as she was, you found yourself melting in her touch. You pulled your hands away from your face so they could wrap around her, your head resting atop her chest. Her heartbeat was so slow that it was barely noticeable she even had one. Slow, but it held a steady rhythm that you found yourself following.Breathing in..and out.


End file.
